Prior to the present invention, there have existed a variety of coring devices, but unfortunate these devices have been less than efficient for speedy use in the obtaining a high rate of production in the coring of various fruits, as well as such devices being often of a type requiring a person having substantial skill in the use thereof in order to safely and/or effectively use the same, and such devices often being complicated in structure resulting in a high cost of manufacture thereby eliminating the availability of such a device to the housewife during the current-day society of high cost of materials and high cost of process of manufacture.